Morning's Nightfall
by MiyoChan94
Summary: (Not finished yet but what I have so far) Its just a simple day for Shidori. She just moved to Japan, has a loving family- but when she falls down the neighbors well, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Picking at her black fingernails she sits in the back of a moving truck in the dark and with piles of boxes. She stares into the darkness in thought. She cringes in pain breaking her thought. She feels the warmth of blood flowing down her finger to the palm of her hand. She licks the blood and puts the tip of her finger in her mouth. "Damn" She says. "I broke the nail off again... It will heal..." The truck comes to a stop throwing her back into a mountain of boxes. "My luck is so rotten today!" She yells to herself. The mover opens the truck and she runs out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH THE SUN!" The mover looks over at her lifting his eyebrow and goes to work. "Oh wow." She walks up stone steps to a nice sized house. "Its beautiful!" Her golden eyes shimmer with excitement. Her brownish red hair flowing with the wind. A car pulls up behind the moving truck. A man and women get out. Both with raven black hair and brown eyes.  
"Thanks Kuzan for helping us move." Says the women.  
"Its not a problem." He says "Your my little sister Karen." They walk up the stairs. "Well? Whadda think Shidori?"  
"I love it!" She says excitedly. She looks over to her right. "Do we live next to a shrine?"  
"Yes sweetheart" Says Karen "That's the Higurashi Shrine. I heard they have a daughter that will go to school with you. You should talk to her later. And wear something nice! Don't look sloppy!"  
"Yes ma'am." Shidori says as she walks out to the back.

The front of the house was pretty plain, but the back. Shidori's eyes sparkle to the brilliance of a rose garden with a small pond and a bridge. "Oh my god." She whispers as she smells one of the red roses still shimmering from last nights rain. She runs inside and calls the upstairs room. She has the man bring her cloths up first. She puts on a white tee shirt and a grey skirt with black dress like shoes. She wraps her nail-less finger with a bandage and heads over to the shrine. When she gets there she hears a noise coming from a store room. "Huh?" She looks over. The sound is like something is trying to get out. "The hell is that?" She walks over and opens the door. Its dark and she cant see a thing but the light showing the stairs. She walks down them even though the place gave her a eerie and creepy feeling. "H-hello?" She calls "Is someone in here?" Something scurries past her legs causing her to stumble. A stone wall hits the back of her knees causing her to fall backwards and down a hole. She screams "I dont wanna die!" She closes her eyes tightly. Next thing her feet are touching the ground. "Huh?" She opens her eyes and looks up. "Im alive?" She looks around. "I must be in some sort of well."

She climbs out of the well and looks around. Instead of the room she's in a forest. She can hear people talking and horse hooves hitting a dirt road nearby, but not so close. She spots a path and follows it. When she's close enough she peeks through the trees. She see's people in kimonos riding horses. She holds her head. The world starts spinning. "Wh-what's happen-" She hits the ground before the words can come out. "Am I dead?" She thinks. "Or am I going to die? Wait. I see light." She opens her eyes. She finds shackles on her hands and feet. A man with markings is holding onto the chain on the shackles. "Who..." She feels dazed and tired at the same time. "Who the hell are you?" She asks. The man looks over. He has dark purple hair and red markings on his face. He chuckles.  
"So your awake." He says slyly. "Im Jenikutsu your 'boss'. You will work for me from now on."  
"Work?" She finally realizes what's going on. "Wait where am I? What's going on? What are you going to make me do?"  
"Do you sing?" He asks.  
"Your kidding right? You kidnapped me to have me sing?" She says dully  
"Demons will pay big to have dinner, a show, and a pretty girl." He grabs her face. "A pretty human girl." He pulls it closer to his. She shoves him away.  
"Get off creep!" She yells.  
"You shouldn't talk to Jenikutsu the snake demon like that."

He grows fangs the size of full grown carrots and his eyes turn a lime green and pupils become narrow. "Or you'll be eaten!" His voice even turns evil and snake like. He lunges at her. She cringes and curls into a ball. When he didn't attack she looks up to see him dead and on the ground. A guy with long white hair and a red kimono stands with a long sword that looks like a bone or a tooth. He looks back at her. He has dog ears too. "Hey. You ok?" He asks.  
"Yeah." She says looking at him in amazement. "Thanks."  
"Don't worry about it." He walks over and takes the shackles off of her. "Those cloths. Are you from Kagome's world?"  
"Wha-?" She tilts her head.  
"Come with me." He stands. Shidori slowly stands but falls again. "Here let me help you." He picks her up and runs to a nearby village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The village is quaint and quiet. A lot of people are farming or tending to livestock. They stare at them like they're mutants. Shidori buries her extremely flushed face into the strangers back. He glances back at her. "Hey kid are you ok?"  
"I have a name." She mumbles into the kimono. "My name is Shidori." She says lifting her face out of his back and on his shoulder. "Is there any reason I feel so tired?"  
"He must've put some sort of poison in you." Her vision gets blurry.  
"Poison?" She rolls her head over on its side.  
"Yeah. It just knocks you out." he waits for answer. "Shidori?" He looks back at a sleeping Shidori on his back. "You're asleeeeeeeeep?" She seems to be resting continues on to a hut and walks in. "Old lady Keade. I found this girl being attacked by a demon. Can you-" He looks around an empty hut. "Damn it! Where did everyone go?" He sets her down and covers her. He crosses his legs and waits. He bounces his knee up and down very impatiently.

When Shidori comes to she is surrounded by people. She's still too tired to move. She looks at them very carefully. There is a kid with brown hair and green eyes. It looks like he has a tail but she cant be sure. A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stares at her. A guy with black hair and dark blue eyes is also staring. There is a older women with white hair and a eye patch."I think she's snapping out of it." Says the kid.  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Different poisons are unpredictable." Says the girl. "She could fall back under at any moment."  
"Sango's right Shippo." Says the man.  
"Your only agreeing cause you love her Miroku." Says Shippo.  
"Wha-" Miroku is interrupted by Shidori's sudden movement. She tries to sit up. "Please don't move. The poison hasn't wore off yet." He lays her back down.  
"Where's that boy that saved me?" She asks dazed like.  
"Inuyasha? He went to find Kagome." Says Shippo. "He thinks you may know her."  
"Really?" She has no idea what's coming out of her mouth. She cant even think straight. "Here" The older lady sits her up a bit and has her drink a liquid.

It smelled of fish and not only the smell but the taste. It tasted of fish, carrots, and some herbs that didn't taste to well together. She sits up holding her throat coughing up a storm "Ack!" She cries out. "That was terrible!"  
"The taste doesn't matter. Least ye is moving again." She stands and puts the remedy in something. "What be ye name?" She asks.  
"Shidori" She answers still trying to get the taste out. "Shidori Hedorishi" The women flinches at the name.  
"Im Shippo!" Shippo says excitedly.  
"Im Sango and this is Kirara" says the girl holding some sort of tan and brown cat. It meows like its saying hi.  
"And I'm Miroku." He takes her hands. "Please. Will you do me the honor of baring my children?" Shidori blushes and slaps him followed by another slap from Sango.  
"You lecherous monk!" She yells at him  
"This guy is a monk?!" Shidori asks in surprise. "Pervert!"  
"Now, now ladies." He has two hand prints from where they slapped him on both sides. "There's enough of me to go around. Stop being so jealous Sango." She slaps him again while Shidori makes a fist and punches him with extreme force causing him to fly out the door.  
"It was only about time someone punched him." Shippo chimed in.  
"That was amazing." Sango looks at her in shock. "How can a human have so much strength?"  
"I..." Shidori thinks about it then shuts up. The women looks back at her.  
"The sun will start setting soon. Ye can all stay the night."  
"Um... M-miss?" Shidori stutters a bit.  
"Yes?"  
"C-can I sleep in a barn or something?"  
"Of course not ye will catch a cold."  
"Oh... ok." She quickly covers herself head and all. Mirku finally stumbles back in.  
"Learn your lesson yet?" Shippo says smugly. Miroku glares. They all head to their rooms.

The next morning the sun rises. Shidori is out of bed stretching and yawning. Outside something hits the ground hard. She goes to investigate. Inuyasha is in the ground with a girl in a white and green school shirt, a green school skirt, black hair and brown eyes looking angry hovers over him.  
"That outfit." Shidori whispers. The girl looks back at her.  
"Huh? Oh are you the girl Inuyasha was telling me about?" She asks.  
"I-i guess so." The girl smiles at her.  
"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
"Higurashi?" She asks with shock. "I was coming over to visit you and I fell down a well at least I think it was a well and I ended up here!" She said without taking a breath. "I see." She thinks. "You came through the well and ended up in the Feudal Era. And why was you coming to visit me?"  
"I'm your new neighbor." Kagome's eyes widen.  
"Your the girl they're looking for! They've been looking for you for three days now!"  
"Three days?! Your kidding!"  
"Here you can go back home through the well. Follow me."

Kagome takes Shidori back to where she first woke up. Shidori looks at it. "I kind of don't want to go back." Shidori says. "I feel at home here."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She chuckles a bit. "I dont want to sound crazy but, is Inuyasha and Shippo demons?"  
"Shippo is. Inuyasha is half."  
"Half?" she thinks. "I think I'll be back." She slides to the edge of the well and drops. She finds herself at the bottom of a dark well. She climbs and looks around She's in the storage house. She runs home. "Mom!" She calls.  
"Shidori?" Karen looks around and drops the phone running to the door. "Shidori!" She hugs her. "Where have you been?"  
"Your probably not going to believe me. But I fell into the Higuashi's well and I ended up in the Feudal Era. I was kidnaped by a demon and a powerful half demon named Inuyasha saved me!" She explains excitedly. Karen blinks at her and chuckles. "  
I think you hit your head. Go to your room and rest. Your stuff is already unpacked."  
"But mom!"  
"No buts. I'm going to start supper. Take a rest untill its done."  
"Fine..." She walks upstairs sulkily.  
"The Feudal Era..." She says as she grabs a knife and cuts rosemary deep in thought. A knock at the door interrupts that thought. She sets the knife down and sighs. "Just a second."

Shidori sits on her bed thinking about Inuyasha and the others. Wondering if it was all a dream or not. She stands and jumps from hearing Karen scream. "Mom?" She runs down the stairs to her mom holding a knife pointing it toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?! Mom! Stop! I know him!" Inuyasha falls and moans. "Inu-" She catches the whiff of the freshly cut rosemary and falls and moans herself. Kagome runs in and see's them.  
"Inuyasha? Shidori?"  
"Kagome! Get the rosemary away!" They say at the same time. Kagome takes Inuyasha outside. Karen takes Shidori out too. Shidori snaps out of it and holds her head and moans.  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" She asks sickly. Inuyasha finally snaps out of it.  
"Looking for you moron!" He snaps. "Did you think you could just leave like that? Miroku told me about that punch. We could use some strength like you on our team." Karen hits him over the head with a frying pan. "Jeez lady what was that for?!"  
"Your not taking my daughter away from me you demon!" She screams. "Get out! OUT!"  
"Ma'am. All we are asking if she can come back with us for a bit. She can come back when I do. Please." Kagome pleads. Shidori stands and nods. "Alright. I'll go. The Feudel Era seems exciting."  
"No you wont! Its dangerous!" Karen screams  
"How would you know?"  
"Well what you've told me so far is true! And if you was kidnaped by a demon who knows what else could happen to you!" Shidori boils in anger.  
"I'm going mother!" She yells.

Kagome and Inuyasha looks back and forth at the two awkwardly to see if anything else happens."Do what you want." Karen finally says "But I dont want to see another one of my children die. You better come back alive."  
"I will." Shidori hugs her and runs upstairs. "Kagome was it?" Karen asks  
"Yes Ma'am." She bows her head a bit.  
"How many people will be traveling with you?"  
"Um lessee," She counts on her fingers "Six plus a cat."  
"Alright. I'll make you all lunches plus tuna for the cat. For all the trouble I caused."  
"You didn't cause any trouble."  
"I'll still make you lunches. Wait here." She walks inside.  
"Huh." Inuyasha thinks a bit.  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
"Why did Shidori pass out when she smelled the rosemary?"  
"Maybe an allergy."  
"I don't know. I smell a rat no one is telling us about." He looks determined. Shidori comes down with a nice size messenger bag. Karen puts the lunches in her bag, hugs her and walks inside.  
"Ok lets go." They all run to the well and jump inside.


End file.
